Light My Fire
by garagebandqueen
Summary: ZS.Zack has had a hard life due to his strict father. The only thing that has saved him is the music. Now, a senior in high school, his father has been even more on his back. In this fic, Zack finds the most unexpected person who will help him. CH 5 is u
1. Default Chapter

**Light My Fire**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story, or anything from the School of Rock. All the music featured in this story is owned by The Doors and July for Kings. The title of this story is owned of The Doors._

_**Chapter One**_

"ZACK! DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Zack Mooneyham's father bellowed up the stairs.

"Fuck off," Zack said under his breath before locking himself in his room. Immediately, he took out his prized guitar and began playing it angrily. The walls seemed to shake because of the loudness of the guitar but Zack didn't care. He was sick of his father dictating his life. That's how it's always been, ever since his early elementary years. Zack's father had constantly been pushing Zack in a path so he could "follow the footsteps of his father" and become something important in society. However, Zack had only one love and that was for music. Ever since his band, the School of Rock formed back in the 5th grade, the band, and his guitar was all that Zack lived for. His father took that the wrong way.

Now, Zack seemed a lot different from his early years of being in the band. His hair had grown so now it was right below the ear and into his face. He was a lot taller and more grown. However, he still had the same dark soulful eyes he had before, and for the most part the same personality. In class and around his friends, he was very quiet and reserved, but that all changed when he got his guitar out. As soon as the first note came from his guitar, his personality seemed to flip 180. He was the loudest and expressed all his feelings with that guitar.

The problem was that he was 17 years old. In a year, he'd be graduating from high school and his father was becoming even more persistent in getting Zack to apply for a law or medical school and Zack had been becoming even more and more opinionated to his dad, saying that all he wanted to do was music, and possibly apply for a music school at the most and his father didn't want to hear that. Zack's house was the worst place to be. A lot of the time, Zack would just leave the house and either go stay with Freddy, his best friend, or would grab a sleeping bag and flashlight, and stay the night huddled up in his place-a spot of a few trees guarding an empty space in the middle of them, at the very edge of Zack's yard. His father had never guessed where Zack was staying.

There was loud pounding on the door. "ZACHARY MOONEYHAM, OPEN UP THE DOOR THIS SECOND!" Zack sighed. His father was up in his grill the second Zack had come home from school that day, about applying for some internship at the local college for law and Zack of course said no.

Zack opened the door. "What.....do......you......want" Zack said in a hushed, angered tone.

"I just want you to consider what is in your fingertips! You are a very smart child! You would do very well in any of the schools I suggested! DON'T throw away your life over that music!"

"Dad, step off. I don't need to hear this right now." Zack snapped. He grabbed his guitar and amp and walked past his dad and out the door. He walked down the road to the only place where he felt at home besides in his space.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Dislaimer: I do not own the song featured in this chapter. July for Kings owns it. Once again, I dont own any of the characters in this story or anything from School of Rock. **

_The day God closed her eyes, my mother says she felt 20 angels come through the window_

_and helped him to fly, my sisters wept and I stand further from faith, the most beautiful sky turned to gray._

_But, Hey, the memories seem real, it's been years since I pray, still insisting that I don't wanna feel like you feel. _

_I set it all on fire, watched the walls collapse._

_I stand alone and tired, and I don't want it back._

_But if everyone's a liar, I don't wanna be. _

_Within this silent choir I want to believe in something._

_I wanna believe in something. _

Zack knocked on the door. "Hello, Dewey you there?" Dewey had always said that no matter what, any of them were always welcome in his apartment. No answer. Zack twisted the doorknob and opened the door. "Hello?" The hallways were dim leading up to Dewey's apartment. As Zack got closer to the door to the apartment, he heard music, the music of a really talented guitar player, playing acoustic. He assumed it was Dewey so he walked into the apartment.

Inside, the lights were off so it was pretty dark. Still, he heard that guitar. He saw a dim light coming from the windows but in front sitting in a chair was the mysterious guitar player, but it certainly wasn't Dewey. It was a girl. From the dimness, he saw that she was beautiful, with long straight hair. Her back was facing Zack, so he couldn't tell who it was. He could hear her humming a tune quietly with the guitar, with a beautiful voice.

"Hello?" Zack said to the girl, guessing it was probably Katie, since he often saw her there practicing her bass. But he then realized that it was an acoustic guitar, not a bass guitar.

The girl gasped and turned around. "Oh hey Zack."

"SUMMER? I didn't know you could play guitar!"

Summer Hathaway smiled and looked down.

"I've been teaching myself for a while now. But what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh....um...I needed to get out of the house," he said quietly.

"Me too," Summer said just as quietly. "Um, you can turn on a light if you want. I like playing in the dark."

"No thats ok," Zack said. "But where's Dewey?"

"He had a date tonight with some chick I've never seen before. But Dewey let me stay and play. He's used to me coming here at this time of night." Summer said.

_Wow_, was all Zack could think. He had never seen this side of Summer before. Now at this age, Summer was as controlling and as bossy as ever, still being their band manager. She had a bright future, for she applied to one of the best schools in the country, Yale and Zack had no doubt that she'd get in. But, Zack had never seen Summer like this. All almost emotional and vulnerable. He didn't even know she played the guitar. Obviously something under the surface was going on with Summer but Zack wasn't about to pry. Also, he couldn't help to see how beautiful Summer was, with her huge eyes shining, her dark hair gleaming in the moonlight, and her full lips curved in somewhat of a shy smile.

Summer began playing her guitar again, humming a tune. Zack plugged his guitar in and began warming up and too began playing a song.

Zack actually felt at home playing near Summer. Usually, Zack liked to play by himself, giving everything he had. Everyone in the band knew to give Zack his space. Only Freddy Jones, the spazzy drummer, knew somewhat of what was going on with Zack. Everyone else just assumed that Zack was a quiet, mysterious guy.

It grew later and later, until Dewey came home, obviously happy with his date. He stood almost in shock when he saw Summer and Zack together, practicing. Even Dewey knew that Zack was one to practice by himself and not with anyone else outside of band practice.

"Hey Zack Attack! Tinkerbell! How you guys doin'?"

"OK," Summer said.

"Not bad," Zack said.

"I hate to do this to you guys but it's pretty late. Don't you think you kats should get on home?"

"OH NO! I didn't realize how late it was!" Summer exclaimed. She quickly began packing up her guitar. Zack did the same.

"Summer, I'll walk you home. It wouldn't be cool to walk home this late by yourself," Zack said quietly.

"Ok," Summer said. After they exited, Dewey sat down on his couch and processed what had just happened.

_What the hell is going on with them????_ He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or anything associated with School of Rock.**

All the way back to Summer's place, Zack and Summer talked. Summer was actually a lot like himself. With the promise that Zack wouldn't tell anyone, Summer told Zack that her parents had been fighting and some of it has gotten to the point that Summer actually had to leave the house. It didn't help that Summer's mom was just as hard on Summer as Zack's dad was on him. Zack told Summer about his dad, and how he usually doesn't spend the night at his own house, that it had come to the point that his dad would wake him up in the middle of the night to yell at him.

Once they neared Summer's house, Zack had just realized something.

"Hey you live like right behind me, did you know that?" he asked her.

"No...but that's great!" she said smiling. "I'm so happy that we can talk about this together. I thought no one would understand."

"Well, if you ever need to leave your house at night and you have no place to go, just come here. Follow me." Zack lead Summer to his special spot. He never thought he'd be sharing it with anyone but Summer was different.

"Wow, this place is cool," Summer breathed. she looked up at the tall trees surrounding the space. She also saw a little shack in the corner. Zack opened it and pulled out his sleeping bag, pillow, and lantern.

"I usually stay here at night and if it's like raining, Freddy usually lets me stay with him." Zack said.

**"Thanks for sharing this place with me. It really means a lot. I've never had anywhere to go to get away from my house besides Dewey's. Summer than gave Zack a hug.**

"Um...your....welcome," Zack said, his heart strangely pounding in his chest. He wasn't expecting that.

"Well I should probably go now, before I get murdered. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Summer said. "Goodnight."

"Sweet Dreams Summer," Zack said, smiling at her. Summer smiled back before turning and going home.

Zack opened up his sleeping bag and huddled up in it, while The Doors was quietly playing from this portable radio. He slowly fell asleep, with visions of Summer Hathaway dancing through his head.

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter! more to come soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Thanx for the reviews so far! Keep reviewin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything SOR.**

-Summer POV- "SUMMER! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Summer grumbled. She shouldn't of stayed at Dewey's so late. Too bad it was so hard to leave, especially when Zack showed up. When the memory of Zack hit her, she sat up straight in her bed and was instantly awake.

_That was some dream......._ Summer thought. She then shook her head. It was no dream. Zack had really been at Dewey's last night, which wasn't really that much of a surprise. What surprised Summer was how much of a different person Zack actually was then what people assumed him to be. Because of his exterior, not too many people paid attention to Zack except for the people that really knew him which wasn't many.

Summer hopped out of bed and started dressing into her school uniform. Her eyes scanned her dresser as they usually did when she was in her room but one object caught her eye. It was a picture of the whole band and crew right after their first battle of the bands back in the 5th grade. Everyone seemed so happy and carefree. Summer took a good look at Zack. For being at such a young age, Summer swore he looked like he would be a rock star someday. Too bad his father was so much against it. That was something surprisingly in common with Summer and Zack. Both their parents wanted them to be someone that they didn't want to be.

When Summer went down the stairs to get ready for school, her somewhat good mood vanished when she saw her mom glaring at her.

"Summer, what were you doing out so late? YOU know you have to go to school everyday. HOW CAN YOU GET INTO YALE IF YOU'RE FALLING ASLEEP IN CLASS?!" Her mom exclaimed.

"Sorry Mom, won't happen again," Summer said cheerfully when inside she was being torn apart.

"IT BETTER NOT OR YOU'LL BE GROUNDED YOUNG LADY. NO MORE BAND FOR YOU!"

"Ok Mother," Summer said in the same cheerful voice. "You can count on me!" Summer grabbed a pop-tart and walked out the door. "I'm going to school!" However, as soon as Summer was out of view of the house, she began sobbing. Almost Immediately though, she made herself stop. She had to put up an image for all the teachers and students at Horace Green High, where she attended school. They all thought Summer was a genius and tough. They would all laugh if they saw her crying like a sissy. At that exact moment in time, she wanted one person to be with her, to listen to her feelings, just as he had the night before. Zack Mooneyham.

-End POV-

Meanwhile, Zack had already made it to school. Zack didn't even bother going home because he would of just gotten yelled at some more, for not coming home at night and ruining his chances of getting into a good school. He didn't wanna hear it. He was sick of it. As he sat outside the school against a tree waiting for the first bell to ring, he felt so...defeated....and tired of everything. He felt like he didn't have anything to look forward to....except Summer. She had actually made Zack feel like someone special the way she listened and the way she talked to him. She was so different from the band manager Summer. He just hoped that she hadn't forgot about that night.

Zack looked out at the students coming to school. Some stared at him, whispering "That's Zack Mooneyham...yeah from that band, doesn't seem like the same person does it." He was so sick of it. But then he saw Summer. His eyes grew wide when he saw Summer walking, smiling and saying hi to everyone. But when her eyes found Zack, her expression changed completely. She made her way over to him.

"Um.....hey Zack," she said hesitantly. She began twirling her hair around her finger, something she always did when she was stressed.

Zack smiled. "Hey Summer"

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. She seemed almost, nervous, which was a character you'd never see in Summer.

"Sure," Zack said. He motioned for her to sit down, which she did.

"Um....I was hoping you'd listen and that you'd not think I'm a freak for telling you all this." He saw that Summer had tears in her eyes.

"NO! Tell me! I promise I won't think your a freak." Zack said.

"My mom almost killed me for staying out late last night. She thinks that anything I do besides academics, and school clubs will ruin my chances of getting into college. She said I'll have to quit the band if I'm out late again. I wish I could do something about this like tell her that I want a social life. But she won't hear any of it. No wonder I don't have many friends. They think I'm all about school, school and school. They think I'm a big know it all. But I'm just a normal person like them. I like to go out and have fun. I like a life outside of school. But they don't know that because they expect me to be Summer Hathaway, soon to be valedictorian of the senior class." She breathed in deeply after spilling out everything at once.

Zack looked at Summer, shocked. "That's ridiculous! Of course you should be aloud to have a social life! Your mom, dare I say it, is being a freak about all this. Just being a student and just doing schoolwork will kill you."

"I know, Zack, I know." And then Summer buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. She quickly tried to stop and wipe her eyes. "No one can see me cry. No one."

"Well, I can see you cry. I promise I won't think any different of you. You should have the right to cry. That's how you let all your emotions out." Zack said. "Just cry." Just then the first bell rang.

"Zack, I can't." Summer said. She then plastered a smile on her face and stood up. "I'll see you at band practice." And then she flounced away.

_How can she do that?! She must have it really rough if she has to do that! _Zack thought to himself. He slowly stood up and made his way to class. He had to help Summer. He had to be there for her. Too bad he was becoming more and more nervous to be around her. Whether he liked it or not, he was starting to like Summer Hathaway more than just friends.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything related to SOR!**

**Thanks to: sweetcaroline3313, HollyGaydos, RadclyffeGeek, and sonsofpitchesfangirl for the reviews. Keep reviewin :)**

The bell rang. At last, school was over.

Someone hit Zack hard on the shoulder. "Hey Zack Attack!" It was Freddy Jones, the drummer for school of rock.

"Hey Spazzy, what's up?" Zack said. They began walking with each other towards the road. Though they were seniors, they were both pretty broke, for they put all their money into the band. Therefore they had to walk to school instead of drive.

"Nothin too much. But Man, I'm about to ring little prissy Summer Hathaway by the throat! She was in my last class with me. She's such a know it all and shows it off too!"

"Oh," Zack said. _You think you know but you have no idea. _He said to himself. He knew that Summer was abnormally chirpy and more know it all but he also knew that was because of her situation at home. Freddy wouldn't of believed him if he told him.

"Zack! Did you just hear me?" Freddy waved his hand in front of Zack's face.

"Oh yeah, sorry Spaz" Zack said.

"I was saying, at the upcoming battle of the bands, our biggest rivals, Black Thursday, just signed on to play. The drummer definitely rubbed in my face that they think they're better than us today" Freddy went on.

"Damn, well they'll be in for a surprise. We've kicked their asses every other time and we're gonna do it again," Zack said.

"Damn straight!" Freddy said. "So Zack, the homecoming dance is coming up in a month or so. Have you thought about who you're gonna ask?"

"Uh....you know me Freddy, I don't do dances," Zack said, feeling his face flush.

"It's your senior year! You should ask someone.....dude.....whats up with the face.....its like totally flamin" Freddy then realized why. "Holy shit.....do you like someone? The Zack Mooneyham, have a crush on someone?"

"NO!" Zack said.

"I think there's someone and I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me." Freddy said. Just then Katie Brown, the bassist of the band, came up along side of them.

"Hey Spaz, hey Zack Attack," she said.

"Hey," the guys chorused.

"What's up?" Freddy asked. Zack took a good look at Freddy, He was acting different then he just was towards Zack. The Freddy Jones almost acted....uncomfortable around Katie.

"Nothin, just gettin' pumped for practice today. I have some new rad material to show you guys!" she said.

"Sweet!" Freddy said. "I can't wait to hear it!"

"Well I gotta go, Tomika's waiting for me. See you guys on the flip flop laterrrrr!" she imitated Dewey from when he was known as "Mr. S" during 5th grade.

Both the guys laughed. "Bye!" As soon as she was out of earshot, Freddy sighed.

"Let me get this straight. The Freddy Jones, girl magnet, who can get every girl he wants, is interested in Katie Brown," Zack said grinning.

"Hell no bro! She's just Katie!" Freddy said.

"I don't know bro," Zack imitated Freddy.

"Shut the fuck up Mooneyham! I got to go now. See you at practice!" Freddy laughed. Zack chuckled to himself. He could always count on Freddy to lighten up his mood.

When Zack got home, his father of course was there, waiting for him.

"Zack, you're grounded" was all he said when Zack walked in the door.

"Why??" Zack asked.

"You've been spending way too much time with that stupid band of yours when you should be concentrating on your priorities! You need to start taking school seriously, and start filling out college applications. Staying out all night is unacceptable!" Zack's father yelled.

"YOU CAN'T FUCKIN GROUND ME FROM THE BAND!!!!!!!!!" Zack yelled as loud as he could.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG MAN!" his father yelled.

"I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE DAD! I'M ALMOST AN ADULT AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE I'M IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL! LET ME MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS!" Zack bellowed back.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING! YOU'RE THROWING YOUR LIFE AWAY OVER EVERYTHING AND I CAN'T SEE YOU MAKE THE SAME MISTAKES I DID!" Zack's father yelled.

"WAIT DAD......WHAT MISTAKES HAVE YOU MADE!!!!!!" Zack yelled.

"RAISING YOU THE WAY YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zack's father yelled.

Zack was shocked. So his father really didn't like him.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not the perfect child you want me to be." Zack said in a hushed tone. And he turned around and went up to his room. As soon as he got up there, he grabbed his guitar and packed a few things in a backpack, and climbed out of his window, and down the side of his house, and walked down the street towards Dewey's.


	6. Intermission

_**General Service announcement!**_

**First of all, thanx to the following reviewers for your lovely reviews :)**

**fuzzy wuzzy: the fuzz, Sandy-Pandy, sweetcaroline3313 (multiple reviews :), and mellowyellow36.**

**Sorry to say this but in the next week I'm going to be moving to college so I won't have much time to update, but I promise as soon as I get settled, I'll begin updating again.**

**Also, If you are a member of Xanga, I have created a blogring for all you Joey Gaydos Jr. Fans. It's just called "Joey Gaydos Jr." and don't forget to add me to your subscriptions lists, "Acrossthegalaxy".**

**Thanx again!**


End file.
